Some imaging devices, such as inkjet imaging devices, deposit a liquid, such as ink, on media to at least partially form an image on the media. The media is typically damp or has wet liquid thereon for some period of time after the liquid has been deposited on the media. Wet media can be problematic. For example, wet ink may smear and thereby degrade the image formed on the media. Also, wet media may be more difficult to transport within the imaging device than drier media.